Region Tyrants
Eh I dont like what I've got here. A makeover's due. The name given to the eight strongest creatures in Elementalist44. They Reside in the Region corresponding to their Element. For example, the Great Frost Wyvern, the Ice Region Tyrant, is located in Cryotia, the Ice...Region. ^^^^Yeah not much to explain there. They are all gargantuan in size and possess power that a man could only ever dream of attaining. Able to materialise into any form of their choosing, but tend to only take one or two forms, which is what will come to mind when you think "Region tyrant". Why do they generally only take one form? I do not know. (I mean I DO but i don't wanna say yet) History After the first calamity, as you all know, a bunch of Life Essence, Flow, and Pallobalt showered down onto the planet. On Arcerra, most of the Life Essence dropped in incredibly huge volumes across eight different sections of the continent. So that's where the Region Tyrants came from, not much of a surprise. BUT, as you should already know, Life Essence can absorb information in any way, shape or form, including the DNA of living organisms. So, it's not a far stretch of the mind to imagine that when all of the Life Essence came crashing down it absorbs a lot of, if not all of the living things it touched. They did btw. But they didnt turn into Gods just yet. The first couple thousand years of their existences were spent as undeveloped blobs of Arcane Energy which barely had any form to them, embryos if you will, and that didnt change for a long, time. Until I guess AFTER the events of "Nearly the Second Calamity", and most of the life on the planet was able to withstand being exposed to the Flow in the air. So now that things have started to live above ground, a lot of them kinda just, fell into the Region Tyrant's Life Essence. That's why they all can take forms that look very similar to the wildlife found in the Region they reside in. Besides the Furnace; that Tyrant's Life Essence just fell into the planet's mantle, THEN it started absorbing humans being sacrificed into the 'planetary tear'. So um. That's that. None of them could actually move though, they were stealing the shapes of what they absorb. Until the events of Origin continent. A couple of intelligent predaters made the mistake of giving all the programming neccessary to function as a living organism to the Wind Region Tyrants in the form of a detailed book. Then it became evil I guess. Then is took some of the books that can instantly make Life Essence intelligent and sentient. Flew to the other Regions because its a bird, and chucked the books into the other huge embryos. Bam now there's 8 colossal beings of destruction. Except. The Wind RT added some stuff to the books that prohibited the other Region Tyrants from moving too far away from where they were found. It locked them in place, leaving only itself to be free. But it lied and says it cant move either. Listen, the History of the Region Tyrants is incredibly long and convoluted, spanning over four Major Elementalist series, three of which I barely know what I'm doing for. Be patient. plz Power If I explain it like one of these things were to appear in an episode of Game Theory or Death Battle... Entirely composed of a liquidous, arcane energy that can instantly dissolve and absorb anything it come into contact with. This liquid also absorbs the 'information' (hereinafter referred to as "Programming") of anything consumed by it: spoken words, DNA, written text. Anything. These guys have absorbed a couple thousand humans each, at least, as well as whatever animals, plants, or minerals that give them their distinctive forms; this makes them multitudes more intelligent than a normal person. A normal person doesn't even compare to one of these. They can use parts of the Life Essence they're composed of to create Magical attacks. Doing this does make them shrink, but they can easily reabsorb any of the Life Essence they lose when attacking. Also they could just touch you and you die. They can also shape shift. its kind of a given. Region Tyrants, ANY Life Essence-based Organism in fact, is not limited to any one form. This isn't necessarily a power, but all of the Region Tyrants know how to spawn eyes across their bodies to cover blind spots. The absorbed Programming is also bound to specific molecules of Life Essence. This is their one weakness. Take out the Programmed parts controlling the rest of it, and you've got yourself a dead Region Tyrant. Except, All eight of them know this one, singular, glaring weakness, and spread this Programmed parts across their entire forms AND their Essence hubs. Also there is no visible difference between programmed and unprogrammed Life Essence, meaning you'll never know what Parts to absorb with Pallobalt. A certain special metal can absorb Life Essence, by the way. Except, you never gonna find enough of the stuff to absorb an enitre Region Tyrant. Oh and you'll probably just create Arcerra's largest Living Weapon. There is no beating a Region Tyrant with brute force. Oh did I mention that it has to convert Life Essence into Flow when attacking? Because it does, and RTs can't absorb Flow. Good luck surviving a decade long fight with an enemy that can one hit KO you. lol But If I explained it like I'm writing something interesting... I lack the vocabulary to properly describe the unfathomable power possessed by these beasts. They could kill you by breathing on you too hard. I mean come on, the Great Frost Wyvern was dying when it attacked Mmanuell-Khan's city and while it was still HUGE, that was only a portion of its true strength; This was still enough to kill (nearly) everyone in the ENTIRE CITY within seconds. Oh and they're massive. if i had to compare the strength of a Tyrant to something else (which is something I really don't want to do), i guess they are equivalent to the Ten Tails, except if they were fighting someone with the intent to kill, they wouldn't waste 3 minutes staring at them, at then just stand there and roar as they're being attacked. They'd Impale you with within seconds. Essence Hubs All Region Tyrants' power appear to come from a collection of energy called an Essence Hub. Each Region Tyrant has their own Essence Hub and they vary in size and form, though generally speaking, these hubs are several times larger than their respective Tyrant and take the appearance of Giant Landmarks. (Mountains, Castles, Deserts, a Sun) Whenever a Region Tyrant takes a new form, it uses power drawn from it's Essence hub. The Larger the form it takes the more is power is taken from the Hub. If the Region Tyrant in question took a form smaller than it's previous, the unused energy returns to the Essence hub. Like a ball of string. Magic Attacks seem to permanently affect their size, which means they have to consume other organisms to regain it. They do this by using their pure magical energy to Floverload their prey first, then consuming the Overloaded mess they left behind. By doing this, they regain the energy they just used plus however much flow their prey had. Essence Hosting read the main article The Region Tyrants Fire Tyrant of the Kingdom of Flames: The Living Flame * Actual Name: Not Known * Essence Hub: The Dark Star. Size Unknown * It's just a ball of fire Tyrant of Steam: Name Pending * Acutal Name: Not Known * Essence Hub: Sixth Largest Essence Hub * You know the strongbow logo? It's just that. Water Tyrant of Esten: Wai Rowo * Actual Name: Not Known * Essence Hub: The Sky Ocean. Second Largest * It's like a mix of a dragon, a boar, and a shark. Boar's body, Dragon-like wings and fins instead of legs and gills. Ice Tyrant of Cryotia: The Great Frost Wyvern * Actual Name: MeadVale * Essence Hub: The Mountain of Frost. Fourth Largest * A demonized version of a Strong-Armed Frost Wyvern. Wind Tyrant of the United Archipelagic Sky-Islands: TripAdvisor Owl * (It's an inside joke don't question it) * Actual Name: Grange * Essence Hub: Anthill of wisdom. Seventh Largest * Said to be the oldest Region Tyrant, and the one that gave the other 7 form. Sand Tyrant of Neruma: The Dust Bunny * Actual Name: Not Known * Essence Hub: The Glass Desert. Largest Essence Hub. * Generally takes the form of a small rabbit. ** When it attacks or consumes, it grows in size and gains rows or circular teeth composed of Serrated glass and sandstone Earth Tyrant of Narishaela: Titus * Actual Name: RockMount * Essence Hub: Narishaelan rainforest. Eighth largest Essence Hub * Changes form the most, even mid-fight. * Generally takes the form of a 10-15ft tall gorilla with mountains(?) on it's back. ** limbs have a kinda rock plating ** Main attack: jumping high, shape-shifting into a boulder and spinning back down and ricocheting off the ground; reforms into gorilla when stopped. Lava Tyrant of Noxtyres: The Furnace * Actual Name: Spurgeon * Essence Hub: The Forge. Third Largest Essence Hub Trivia (Kinda) * You know what tho? Don't think that the tyrant with the smallest Essence Hub is shit. Titus' essence hub (smallest) is twice as big as Everest * All the tyrants are as strong as each other, Essence Hub size just means how much magic they can use before needing to feed (I.E, how long it will take to kill them) * The Dust Bunny's Essence hub is as big as a country. There's a country sitting on top of it. * As Far as people who aren't me are concerned, the Living Flame could have the Largest Essence Hub (as nobody besides me knows how large the Dark Star is) * Shuji Tsuneo Based The idea of Artifacts off of the concept of Essence Hubs; Large reserves of pure magical energy which can be manipulated to a person's will. More or Less.